Our Love
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Set in newmoon. Edward and Bella are on the flight back from Voltera. After discussing matters, they find themselves sharing more than they intended. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. It's much more realistic and I hope it holds true to the character's personalities.**

I awoke at an early hour. The Coke I had been drinking didn't do anything for my lethargy. It wasn't until I looked beside me, that my body became alert and focused. All thoughts and feelings of drowsiness were immediately replaced.

It all hit me then, The past twenty four hours crept up on me and I had it all replay in my head. Voltera, the Volturi, Alice, and most importantly, Edward. His name didn't hurt anymore. On the contrary, it brought solace and peace with it.

Beside me was a god. His eyes were black, but they were watching me intently. I looked up at him, my brown orbs meeting his black ones. I could see the tint of gold around the edges. His features were gaunt, but not to the extreme. He was still extremely beautiful.

My hand, of its own accord, reached to his. It was a slow movement, giving him time to move his away if he wanted to set boundaries. If he didn't want me, I didn't want to push him.

To my surprise, his hand reached out and clutched mine before my own could make the journey to his. Bringing my hand to his lips, he placed soft kisses on the back of it, my fingertips, my palm, my wrist, anywhere that his lips could reach.

The feel of his cold lips on my skin made my muscles tighten. It was a strange, but welcome feeling.

"Bella," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"S-sorry?" I murmured.

"This whole thing, you were almost killed because of my actions."

"You did what you thought was best."

He pulled me from my seat, sinuously unbuckling my seatbelt, and pulled me into his lap. The abrupt action stopped the tears from spilling. He smelled incredible; his breath ran down the back of my neck and made me shiver.

"I wanted you to be happy, to be normal. I guess we both know that there's no chance of you being normal. Alice told me all about it while you were sleeping. The wolves, the mistaken suicide. How could you be so careless?" his voice shook as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me. I know I said I would be safe, but I had a reason."

"And that would be?"

"I found that when I was trouble, or scared, I could remember you better. My memories paled in comparison of what my subconscious could generate. I just missed you…"

His lips hit mine in that instant. Everything I had doubted within the last few hours, had gone away. Everything was replaced with a strong conviction. My heart beat healthily in my chest, my blood rushed to my cheeks and everywhere else he was touching.

His lips moved evenly with mine, creating a feeling of unrivaled aptness. His hand slid down to my waist, and pulled me closer to him. My chest met his, my breasts brushing against his thin cotton shirt. The friction was amazing, and I let out a whimper.

He pulled back immediately, his eyes searching for any point of damage. His hands lifted the hem of my shirt to check for bruising that wasn't there.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

I couldn't answer; my body was still shaking lightly from the sensations. I deftly nodded and pulled myself back in to kiss him. He was more hesitant this time, afraid that I was pretending to be alright.

I wanted him to know I was fine, to know that I just wanted him. Carefully moving myself while not breaking our kiss, I straddled him. I could feel him freeze in shock, but I moved my body closer to press against his.

His left hand moved to my lower back, the other to the nape of my neck. I nearly gasped when his tongue snaked out to my lower lip. My eyes popped open the same moment his did, apparently he didn't intend to do that.

I took the moment to my advantage and opened my mouth to take his tongue in. It was the first time we had ever kissed like this, and it felt amazing. He had always worried about his venom being a main problem, it was like chloroform, it made my mouth a little numb, but nothing I couldn't handle. I sucked on his tongue a little bit, enough to get him to groan into my mouth.

My stomach tightened at the sound. My knees went week and I slumped into his lap. His groin made contact with mine as I fell onto him. My heart skipped a beat, and my breathing hitched. Below me, was a protruding bulge in his pants.

He lolled his head back into the headrest and let out a frustrated groan. Had I ruined the moment? Edward's eyes were focused on something; I turned my head to see a middle-aged man sneaking glances from the corner of his eye.

I blushed and sunk into Edward, embarrassed. He sat up straight and his eyes scanned the room. Most of the plane was asleep; I could only guess it was about three or four in the morning. The sun was barely visible from behind the night sky.

Edward lifted me from his lap and set me in the isle as he stood, uncomfortably. I could clearly see the protrusion from his pants; there was no way to not notice it.

"Walk in front of me," he whispered in my ear. "Go to that little cabin in the back."

I nodded as he set his hands on my shoulders, his hardness pressing against my lower back. I shivered at the feeling and bit my lip to stifle the noise. I did as he instructed and walked to a little cabin in the back of the plane.

It was a simple room, not too big but not too small. There was a bed, a couch and a few books on flight and airplane craft. The walls were a mahogany colour and the floor was carpeted in burgundy that matched the ceiling.

I turned back to Edward to see him pushing the couch against the door. My heart started to pump as I realized why we were back here. A smile graced my lips at the epiphany; he wanted me enough to do this.

Edward turned back to me, his eyes dark with something that was not hunger. Though his lips devoured mine, his hands pulled my body to his.

I couldn't stop the moan that exited my lips this time. His protuberance was carried in my stomach. The feeling of him hard was an amazing sentiment. There was a quick draft of air before I was laid on a soft cushion.

Edward's lips situated themselves on my neck, pulling at the skin. I clutched at his biceps, trying to subdue the screams that were waiting to be released. He was hovering so close to me, his body felt so right on top of mine. Like nature intended for it to be.

His hands carefully undid each button of my thin cotton shirt, his lips kissing every new inch of exposed skin. He was nimble with each one, while I was sure my own fingers would tremble when the time eventually came. Each button popped from it small encasement leaving my heart pumping more with his close proximity.

The garment was swiftly lifted from my body, leaving my abdomen open for his view and my chest covered by a thin bra. I bit my lip and turned my head to the side, never feeling more self-conscious than at this moment.

"No," Edward breathed, his fingers turning my head back to his line of sight. "Never again will I lose you within my sight. You are beautiful, more so than any other woman or creature on this planet. Do you understand me?"

I nodded slightly before his lips came down on mine. His sweet breath infiltrated my senses and pushed every doubt about myself being able to hold Edward in the way he did to me away.

I barely registered when my bra was unclasped, hanging loosely around my chest. My skin heated beneath his touch. His nimble fingers flung the piece of fabric to the floor before he pulled back to look over me.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "My beautiful Bella,"

My heart nearly combusted at this. I immediately pulled his lips back to mine, neither one of us needing time to respond. My fingers were shaky but made quick work of his shirt, discarding it to the floor as he had done to me. We were both topless with our lips sealed together.

I felt nervous as my hands moved to his pants. This was the point where he could simply push me away. There would be no going back this time. If he were to leave, I would certainly not live. I had allowed myself to believe but if he were to say no and leave, I couldn't go on.

Without a complaint, he allowed me to undo the button and then the zipper to his pants. My heart sped as I released him from the confines of his jeans. I felt him against my hand and gasped. He was still partly flaccid, but as I stared at him, he seemed to grow against his boxers.

My cheeks flustered as I watched him grow in front of my very eyes. Edward groaned and leaned his head into the crook of my neck. "You don't know what you're doing for my ego, Bella." he mumbled.

I didn't have time to answer before his hands cupped my chest. I gasped and threw my head back at the sensation. I arched my back as he palmed my breasts. The feeling sent shock waves through my body. My nipples hardened to a peek while straining against the sensitive skin in that area.

My hips ground against his while he massaged me. His left arm pressed against the small of my back and pushed me forward as he kissed my nipples, lightly licking each.

"Edward!" I cried.

His right hand dipped into my jeans and rubbed against my bundle of nerves forcing me to cry out his name once more. It was pure torture, pleasurable all the same, though. He had some how managed to undue my pants before slipping them to the end of the bed.

We kissed each other again. This time it was more desperate to signal out our love for each other. To know that what we were about to do was love, not lust.

"Bella," his voice was pained. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Edward, I trust you."

"You don't understand. If I go to fast, if I lose control… oh god, I don't… I can't."

"Shh, it'll be fine. It doesn't have to be like that." I reasoned.

He looked confused as I pressed my hand against his chest to push him up. His brows knit together in confusion, but he sat on the edge on the bed. I bit my lip before I realized I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

_'It's best not to over think it.'_ I thought to myself. I took a deep breath before I boldly climbed onto Edward's lap. My cheeks were flaming; I was afraid he would call this off now, that it had gone on long enough.

"B- Bella?"

"It's easier this w- way." I stuttered with my embarrassment. "You won't have to move… I will."

I felt unbelievably awkward. I knew I shouldn't have, but it was too strange for words. We were sharing our whole selves with the other, it should be romantic like in the movies, but here I felt nothing but the sense of fear.

"That makes… sense." he agreed.

My heart thrilled to his consent. My eyes turned to his to see that he was just as nervous as I was. It admittedly made me feel a bit better. A smile grazed my lips when I met his gaze. His lips met mine again, it was fervored and sweet. All of his love for me signaled in this kiss, unlike any other before.

I danced awkwardly on his lap while he removed my panties. I didn't feel as nervous now, more like instinct was kicking in. Edward raised his hips for me and I slipped his pants to the floor.

Curiosity overtook me and my fingers reached down to his member. My index finger trailed down his abdomen -- my eyes watched as they flexed under my touch -- and down to him. Edward's face buried itself in my hair as I continued my exploration.

His skin there was so soft and light. It still had a cold marble texture, but it was softer, seeming more of flesh than a hard statue. Lightly raking my fingers up his shaft, I felt him harden further. I traced every contour, no longer feeling silly about seeing him naked or that I was naked. We were a man and a woman, Edward and Bella, a vampire and a human, and soon we would be lovers.

I kissed his neck, a signal to let him know I was ready. Edward lifted his head up and kissed me once more. Cold fingers pushed into my opening, prying into my most intimate area. I let Edward lead me as he pleased.

I looked down; his fingers were gently stretching me out, pulling me closer to him. My hips lowered at his touch, he moved his own hips up a little and pushed the head of his member into me.

The feeling was phenomenal; the feeling was Edward and I connecting. Breathing in a deep breath of air, I looked back into Edward's eyes. He nodded me on, whispering his love before his lips captured mine again.

His hands gripped my hips, and together we pushed down. My scream of pain was engulfed by his mouth. The stinging tears pushed pasts my eyelids and slid down my cheeks. Not amount of barking my shins could come close to this pain. My insides knotted and unknotted seeking relief from the fires.

"Bella?" Edward asked panicked. "Bella? Oh god, no, are you alright?"

"Please! Don't move, don't pull out, don't do anything." I pleaded in a breathless voice.

I regulated my breathing slowly, waiting for the pain to fade away. The fires slowed and eventually began to fade. The feel of Edward's length inside of me made me shiver and nod for him to go.

"You alright?"

"Yes,"

Placing my hands on Edward's shoulders, I began the rhythm. I pulled up slowly, only to notice a line of red from below. Alarmed, I looked to Edward. He seemed appeased, he didn't look as though he craved for my blood at the moment, but I was still worried.

Seeming to be impatient, Edward began to control my movements with his own hands. He pushed my hips up and down in a steady rhythm. As soon as I was strong enough to take control I began to move faster. The look on his face gave me all the incentive to continue on. His eyes never left mine as we moved together.

Our lips connected as my arms hooked around his strong, toned back and to his shoulders. My chest bounced against his in a hypnotizing cadence. I could feel myself nearing the edge of my release. A pressure built up below me and made me scream Edward's name to the point where he had to keep my head tucked into his shoulder.

I could feel Edward grow to a point within my walls. The feel sent me to oblivion, a world of white and stars shining in my eyes as I climaxed on his lap. I didn't stop, my body rejected the movement of continuing on, but I wanted him to be satisfied. I kept going, gasping out his name with each movement.

I came down hard onto his lap, and with this he finally came. A cool feeling soothed my insides as he spilled himself into me. It was a relieving feeling that made me sigh in relaxation and content.

"I love you, Bella." Edward murmured.

"I love you, too, Edward" I choked out.

Edward wiped the newly formed tears from my eyes with worry. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little, but that's not it." I smiled lightly.

After sitting for a few moments, the sun began to rise from the eastern window, casting beautiful rainbows from Edward's skin. With his eyes closed, he looked like he could be peacefully asleep.

My stomach growled, reminding me that as a human, I needed sustenance other than Edward. I only hoped that that wouldn't be the case for long.


End file.
